Ceux qui ne pleurent jamais sont pleins de larmes
by sweet-death90
Summary: One-shot, très cours j'avoue xD, sur mon personnage préféré de Naruto


Ceux qui ne pleurent jamais sont pleins de larmes

Des noms. Il y avait tellement de noms sur cette stèle. Dont beaucoup trop qu'il connaissait et qui y était gravés par sa faute. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et il était devant la regardant encore et encore pour la millième fois. Il venait ici tous les jours, remuant le passé, car il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Tout était de sa faute il en était encore convaincu après toutes ces années et malgré ce que peuvent lui dire les personnes autour de lui, il en était responsable, il en était persuadé.

C'était pendant la troisième grande guerre, à seulement treize ans il avait atteint le grade de Juunin. Il allait enfin diriger une équipe pour la première fois. Mais pas n'importe quelle équipe, il allait être le capitaine de ces coéquipiers habituels. A cette époque il était hautain et considérait les autres comme des boulets. Comme il le regrette ! Pour ça aussi il s'en voulait, il regrettait d'avoir été aussi ignoble avec eux toutes ces années. Comme on dit, on ne se rend compte de la valeur de certaines choses que lorsqu'on les a perdues. Il se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était hier, dans chaque détails, il se l'était suffisamment repassée en boucle dans son esprit toutes ces années. Il se souvient que quand sa coéquipière s'est fait enlevée par l'ennemi, il a insisté pour continuer la mission, son autre coéquipier n'étant pas d'accord est parti tout seul de son côté pour tenter de ramener leur coéquipière. Si seulement... Si seulement il avait été moins stupide à l'époque ils seraient partis tous les deux pour la ramener et ils auraient pu élaborer un plan qui aurait fonctionné et ils seraient aujourd'hui encore tous les trois dans la même équipe. Mais non, Il l'avait rejoint trop tard, il avait été blessé et à cause de lui son coéquipier c'était retrouvé sous un énorme rocher à sa place. Ça aurait dû être lui, il lui en voulait encore de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il ne méritait pas d'être sauvé, son coéquipier méritait mille fois plus de vivre que lui qui avait été hautain et ignoble avec lui toute sa vie. Alors pourquoi il était le seul encore en vie aujourd'hui... Pourquoi.

Il passait des heures devant cette stèle, revivant ce moment là de sa vie. Il avait déjà refait des millions de fois la scène dans sa tête essayant à chaque fois de trouver un scénario dans lequel personne ne serait mort. Dans lequel il aurait été à la hauteur en tant que capitaine de l'équipe et où tout le monde serait en vie. Dans lequel il aurait été capable de sauver tout le monde. Cela faisait des années qu'il se torturait ainsi. Il se rappelle parfaitement, car il le ressent encore aujourd'hui, ce sentiment d'impuissance face à cette situation. Le désespoir qu'il a ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Et surtout l'injustice et la peine qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais connaître, la peine que l'on ressent quand on perd une personne qui nous est chère. S'en était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait plus contenir ces émotions, ce jour là, il avait pleuré pour la première fois de sa vie.

Devant cette stèle il pensait également que s'il est encore en vie après toutes ces années c'est uniquement grâce au cadeau que lui a fait son coéquipier juste avant sa mort, son sharingan. S'il ne l'avait pas eu il serait déjà mort un millier de fois. Tout le monde le considère comme un grand ninja. Il est connu dans le monde entier comme « L'homme au sharingan », certains frémissent de peur rien qu'à son nom... Il trouvait tout cela ridicule ! Sans son sharingan il ne serait rien. Les légendes sont bien trop exagérées à son goût... Si seulement les gens savaient à quel point il se sent incapable et pathétique... Il n'est que remords et regrets.

Le soleil était maintenant en train de se coucher. Il était toujours là, la tête penchée, le regard dans le vide. Rapidement les nuages arrivaient et le ciel s'assombrit en quelques minutes seulement. Il ne s'en souciait pas du tout, il ne réagit même pas lorsque les premières gouttes lui tombèrent dessus. Il fut rapidement trempé, et parmi toutes ces larmes artificielles que créait la pluie sur son visage, une vraie perle salée roula sur sa joue.

_Pardonne moi Obito... _


End file.
